Kaylee Hooper
Kaylee Hooper is a character appearing in three episodes of the NBC sitcom 30 Rock. She is the so-called "nemesis" of Jack Donaghy, one of the main characters of the show. She was played by Chloe Grace Moretz, who also played Abby in Let Me In. History TGS Hates Women Kaylee first appears in the episode "TGS Hates Women." Jack conspires to become Hank Hooper's successor as CEO of Kabletown, a family-owned business, by persuading Hank's teenage granddaughter Kaylee to choose another career path. He gives Kaylee a private tour of TGS and gets her to admit that she doesn't really want to become head of Kabletown when she's older. Kaylee tells Jack she's more into oceanography, so Jack introduces her to famous oceanographer Bob Ballard. Later, Jack sees a collage that Kaylee made and notices that it includes a photo that's only in one source: his autobiography Jack Attack. Convinced something isn't quite right, he confronts Kaylee outside of her private school, grabs her backpack, and spills the contents out onto the ground, finding a copy of Jack Attack among her belongings. Kaylee then reveals her true manipulative and highly ambitious nature, admitting she was manipulating Jack as much as he was manipulating her. Kaylee insists Jack can't beat her and warns him to watch his step, because she can always tell her grandfather that Jack gave her alcohol, to which Jack counters he can always seduce one of her teachers and get them to fail her. Jack then tells her to pick up her books or she'll be late for class, to which Kaylee replies it's her free period. He concedes and leaves, and Kaylee rudely orders one of her friends to pick up her books before walking back into the school. Standards and Practices Kaylee gets two young contestants on America's Got Kids Singin', drunk, causing a media uproar that requires Hank to leave town for a time to resolve the matter. Jack figures out that Kaylee is the mastermind behind the debacle and confronts her in her hotel room. Kaylee breaks down and tells him that she only wanted to get her grandfather to leave town so he won't be able to attend a meeting with her principal, Dr. Melvoin. It turns out that Kaylee posted unsavory photos of a classmate online, and now Melvoin is pushing for her to be expelled. Jack, sympathetic to Kaylee's absence of a parental figure in her life, agrees to attend the meeting with Melvoin. At the meeting, Kaylee's contradictory story causes Jack to realize she's faking her tears and agrees that Kaylee should be expelled. Later on, however, he's suddenly hit with the realization that he's been duped again by Kaylee, so he confronts her with his conclusion that she actually wanted to be expelled. Kaylee confirms his suspicions, saying she wants to attend another school so she'll be closer to her boyfriend, who's attending NYU. As Kaylee starts to leave, Jack informs her that her new school won't have a lacrosse field to play on, meaning she won't be able to play lacrosse (Jack had earlier spotted a lacrosse ball on Melvoin's desk after he once again grabbed Kaylee's backpack and spilled the contents out). Kaylee tries to save face but ends up angrily telling Jack, "Damn you, Donaghy!" She then leaves. Game Over Jack learns that Kaylee has been meeting with Devon Banks, whom he confronts at his exercise studio. Devon tells Jack he's heard rumors that Kaylee isn't Hank's granddaughter and that she's really the product of an affair her mother had with the pool boy. Jack then conspires to find evidence that confirms Kaylee isn't a Hooper by birth so he'll be next in line to become CEO of Kabletown. He enlists Jenna Maroni to steal Kaylee's cellphone so Jack can get the girl's fingerprints, but Kaylee charms Jenna into admitting Jack's plan to her. Kaylee confronts Jack in his office, demonstrates she has Jenna under her thrall, and taunts the older man, saying she doesn't use a cellphone (she uses a tiny device called a Gadzorp), before leaving with Jenna, though not before taking a sip from a glass she leaves behind. Jack then takes the glass and has a DNA analysis done, apparently confirming that Kaylee is not Hank's granddaughter. Later, Jack holds a small party in his office, which Kaylee and Jenna crash. Jack reveals to Kaylee her supposed true heritage and declares his victory. Kaylee then bursts into laughter, at which point Devon reveals his true allegiance to Kaylee. She then reveals that she had her glass switched with one that Jenna drank from, meaning the DNA Jack had analyzed was actually Jenna's. She asserts she is indeed Hank's granddaughter and announces her intentions to tell her grandfather of Jack's effort to sabotage her, remarking that Hank holds family to be important. As Kaylee starts to leave Jack's office with Jenna and Devon, Jack reveals that he tricked Devon into mailing a birthday card to Hank and asserts that Hank holds his birthday to be just as important as family, causing Kaylee to realize with horror that she didn't buy a birthday present for her grandfather and that Jack has won. Crushed, she laments that now she'll have to "go into publishing, marry a finance guy, and...do charity stuff." She then tearfully tells Jack, "Damn you, Donaghy," before leaving the office, defeated. Quotes Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Charismatic Category:Conspirators Category:Mischievous Category:Sophisticated Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Rivals Category:Liars Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Incriminators Category:Thief Category:Karma Houdini Category:Image Needed Category:Power Hungry